A New Generation of Ninja
by KeybladeGuardian96
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War has ended, and the Elemental Nations have know peace. That is, until the Heartless set their sights on the heart of the Elemental Nations. Join Kyden as he leads a New Generation of Ninja in the fight against the Heartless.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hey there! Welcome to my first fan-fiction. Like it says on my bio, I got into fan-fiction halfway through my Senior Year of high school. This is the first story in a 10 part series. The rest will be posted later, I just have to finish typing out the 5th and type out the 6th-10th. No idea when that will be though.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. If I owned bolth, the anime would already be finished and Kingdom Hearts III would be out.

* * *

A New Generation of Ninja

You know, I never realized that this would be the end. Of course, everybody knows that their time on Earth is limited, but they never realize how short that time really is. I never believed that this might be the night that I die. I always figured that I would grow old and die a peaceful death. I'd come so far, sacrificed so much, only to fail this close to my goal. You know, I'm probably getting ahead of myself.

My name's Kyden. Just Kyden. I have a last name, but I never use it because it reminds me too much of what I've lost. I'm an orphan. I used to live in this little village that got razed a few years after the Fourth Great Ninja War. My parents were part of the slain. Before they went off to battle, and their deaths, I remember my mom giving me a Dark Blue baseball cap with a white Y in the middle of a white N. She said that it was a gift from her mother and that it was for her favorite baseball team: The New York Yankees. After that, she gave me one last hug with tears streaming down her face and went to join my father.

That happened twelve years ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. Since then, I've become a full-fledged Hidden Leaf shinobi alongside my two best friends Calder and Dresden and my girlfriend Skyler. I also became something else during the last twelve years.

* * *

AN:Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. I wanted this to be a multi-chap fiction, instead of a one-shot. Anyway, leave a comment or review, and PM me if you have any questions. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Just my OC's and certain jutsus

* * *

It happened three years ago, just shortly before I started my training to extract and control the Nine-tail's chakra. (Sorry, I probably should have mentioned this before but, the attack on my home village led me to become the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox.) I was walking along the path that led to the entrance of the Hidden Leaf village when I noticed a bright flash up ahead. Curious, I pulled a kunai knife out of its holster and went to investigate.

I finally got to the flash of light as it died down. When my eyes adjusted back to the darkness, I noticed that I was standing on the edge of a huge crater.

"What the heck?" I mumbled. I peered down into the crater and noticed that a yellow glow was emanating from the center. My curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it, I was sliding down into the crater to get a better look.

I made it to the center of the crater and I noticed that the glow was coming from a giant Key in the ground. I don't know why, but I heard this little voice in the back of my head.

" _Touch the Key and start your journey as a Keyblade Guardian._ " I had no idea what a 'Keyblade Guardian' was. At first, I thought it was the voice of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox that lived inside me. I reached out and grabbed the handle of the giant Key. (Now, at this point, you're probably wondering why in the world I would just grab a giant Key that came out of nowhere. For your answer, read on.) I shielded my eyes as a bright light blinded me. When the light faded away, I uncovered my eyes and noticed that I was on a stained glass pillar. The mysterious voice spoke again.

 _"So much to do, yet there is so little time. Take your time."_

"Kurama?" I asked. "Kurama, is that you speaking?" The mysterious voice ignored me as it spoke once again.

 _"Step forward."_ I started forward, but stopped short as I noticed three pillars rising up from the ground. _"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength."_ The mysterious voice said as a sword appeared on the pillar to my left. A staff appeared on the pillar in front of me, and a shield appeared on the pillar to my right. _"Choose well."_

I went over to the sword and examined it as the voice spoke once again. _"The power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power that you seek?"_ My body screamed for me to pick up the sword, but I restrained myself as I wanted to hear the powers of the staff and shield.

I walked over to the staff and the voice spoke to me a second time. _"The power of the Wizard. Inner Strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power that you seek?"_ I thought about it, but remembered my earlier decision to hear the power of all three weapons before I made a final choice.

I crossed over to the shield and, right on time, the voice spoke a third time. _"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power that you seek?"_ I walked away from the third pillar and stood an equal distance away from the three pillars and thought about my options.

After a few minutes, I walked back over to the sword and the voice spoke again. _"The power of the-"_

"'Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power that you seek?' I know, I know." I said while picking up the sword. The sword disappeared as the voice spoke once again.

 _"The path is set. Now which power will you give up in exchange?"_ I did a game of Eenie-Meenie-Mineie-Moe as my eyes glanced back and forth between the staff and the shield. My eyes landed on the shield, so I crossed over to the staff. (My rule for Eenie-Meenie-Mineie-Moe is this: If I have two options, whichever one I don't land on, I choose.) I picked up the staff and it disappeared as the voice spoke once again.

 _"You've chosen the power of the Warrior. You've given up the power of the Wizard. Is this the form you choose?"_ I nodded my consent when, all of a sudden, the pillars sank back into the ground and the stained glass started shattering. Before I knew it, I was falling into darkness.

When I finally landed, I realized that I was on another stained glass pillar, only this time it was a dark blue instead of a light blue. I felt my body shift slightly to the right. I looked down and saw that the sword was in my hand. I swung it and discovered that it weighed no more than a kunai knife.

 _"You are now given the power to fight."_ The mysterious voice said. I started to get annoyed, because I've known how to fight for the past nine years. I glanced down and noticed a black creature with yellow eyes advancing towards me. _"Keep the light of your heart shining brightly."_

The creature leapt up aiming for my face. I did what anyone with a weapon would do: I swung it. The sword passed through the black creature and made it disappear. More creatures popped up though, but I was ready for them. I mowed through their ranks until they started fading into the ground.

"Cowards!" I shouted. I noticed that as the final creature sank into the ground, a black portal opened up and I started sinking down into it. I tried to grab onto something to help me up, but to no avail. As the darkness reached my eyes, I blacked out.

When I came to, I was back in the Hidden Leaf village on top of the Hokage's building. Also standing there were Calder, Dresden and Skyler. I got up and the voice spoke again.

 _"Hold on, the door hasn't opened up yet. Tell me a little bit about yourself."_ I got up and crossed over to Skyler, because I could tell her anything.

"What are you so afraid of?" She asks.

 _Losing you._ I think, but I dismiss that thought and answer truthfully.

"Being indecisive." Skyler disappears and I cross over to Calder.

"What do you want out of life?" Calder asks in the same tone of voice as Skyler. I think long and hard and finally come up with an answer.

"To be strong." _So I can protect my friends and loved ones from harm._ I think. Calder disappears and I cross over to Dresden, my closest friend out of the three of them.

"What's most important to you?" Dresden asks. I don't even need to think about this one, as the answer pops into my head immediately.

"Friendship." I respond. Dresden disappears and the voice speaks up again.

 _"You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to be strong. You value friendship. Your journey begins at Midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll be fine."_ As the voice finished up, I was blinded once more by a bright light. When the light faded, I was on yet another stained glass platform. More of those black creatures appeared from before, and I mowed through their ranks like before. After the last one disappeared, a set of stairs appeared. I climbed up the stairs to be on one final stained glass platform. As I walked towards the center, the voice spoke yet again.

 _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

"My shadow?" I ask while turning around. I stared at my shadow for a few seconds when, all of a sudden, my shadow rises up to transform into this giant creature. I start to back away as the voice speaks yet again.

 _"But don't be afraid, because you hold the mightiest weapon of all."_ Courage replaces my Fear as I charge towards the creature. It tries to punch me, but I jump upward to dodge it. I land on its arm and run full sprint up its arm and drive the sword in between its eyes so hard the sword explodes and I fall to the ground, hard.

I try to stand up, but realize that I'm losing consciousness. Just before I black out, I hear the mysterious voice speak one last time.

 _"But do not be afraid…you have nothing to fear…because…you are the one who will open the door."_

"Oh, man." I said after regaining consciousness and realizing that I was back in my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What a crazy dream. I must have ate some bad Ramen last night." I got up and crossed over to my trash can and lifted out the ramen container that I had for dinner last night and checked the date on it. The expiration date hadn't passed yet. Confused, I went back to my room only to stop in shock when I saw a giant Key laying on my bed. The words from the mysterious voice that I heard in my dream flashed in my head.

 _"But do not be afraid, because you hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

"The Keyblade." I said. I was about to pick it up when I heard an explosion. "Heartless." I said, picking up the Keyblade and sprinting towards the explosion site.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Like I said, that all happened exactly three years ago. Fast-forward to my Homecoming day. I'd been out having some training with Kakashi Hatake, the former Sixth Hokage and my sensei in the AMBU Black Ops. I was walking into the village hidden in the leaves (or the Hidden Leaf village) wearing my usual outfit: Red High-top Converses with black jeans and a red and black t-shirt. I had on my favorite black and white hoodie, with the hood up so that no one would notice that it was me and go telling Skye (my nickname for Skyler) that I was home. I planned to surprise her at our Anniversary dinner tonight.

I summoned Bonded Dragon (the keychain I currently had attached to my Keyblade) so that the guard could let me in. He opened the gates as I nodded my thanks and made my way to the secret fort that Calder, Dresden and I made when we were younger. On the outside, it looked like a simple hut made out of leaves and branches, but somehow, (and don't ask me how because I don't know) we made it bigger on the inside. I walked in, glad to be back home.

"Before you say anything Calder, you were going to say that you saw me walk in the front gates."

"How did you-?" Calder started to ask before I cut him off, confusion showing in his brown eyes. Calder was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His curly black hair bounced when he tilted his head.

"Know?" I finished. "Well, it obviously has to be the fact that you keep using your byakugan." Calder possesses the Byakugan, an ocular jutsu exclusive to only the Hyuuga clan. He's lost family, like me. His father died during the Fourth Great Ninja War. He's lived in the village his whole life with his mother, Tenten. (His father, by the way, was none other than Neji Hyuuga.)

"At least my sharingan can copy an enemy's jutsu, whereas his byakugan can sense the chakra network of a person. Speaking of which, learn any new jutsus while training with the Copy Ninja himself?" Dresden asked with excitement in his light brown eyes. He also was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but with a beanie to contain his brown hair. Dresden possesses the Sharingan, another ocular jutsu that can only be used by a member of the Uchiha clan. Another power of the sharingan is that it can transform into a Mangekyou Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan allows an Uchiha to cast a genjutsu (a jutsu that affects the mind) on an enemy if the enemy looks at a Mangekyou Sharingan.

"None that you already haven't copied." I replied as I lowered my hood revealing my dirty blonde hair and my blue-green eyes. "Besides, who needs a byakugan or a sharingan when I can sense an enemy with the Nine Tails' chakra?" That statement led to a heated debate about which ability was better: A Byakugan, a Sharingan, or the Nine Tails' chakra. The debate got so heated up that Kurama was woken up from his nap and made him pretty pissed off.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Kurama yelled so loudly that all three of us cringed. _"It doesn't matter which ability is better, all that matters is how you use the ability."_

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "That reminds me. Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yep." Dresden replied. "Everything's all taken care of. Skyler's gonna be at the restaurant at 8 o' clock."

"Perfect." I said. "I'm gonna head home and get ready. I'll see y'all later." I put my hood back up and was about to walk out when Calder spoke up.

"I would advise using the teleportation jutsu. She's on her way here." I nodded my thanks and disappeared in a poof of smoke. When the smoke faded, a shocked Skye stood in the doorway.

"Was that Ky?" She asked.

"Nope." Dresden replied.

"Dresden…" Skye said, staring to get ticked off. Luckily, Calder jumped in and saved Dresden's skin.

"Yes, Skyler. That was Kyden" Calder said. "But."

"But what?" Skye asked.

"But it was a Shadow Clone saying that he misses you and is sorry that he has to take a rain check for you guys' anniversary." Dresden said, receiving a glance from Calder.

Skye huffed and crossed her arms. She was SO adorable when she was mad, but she inherited his mother, Sakura Haruno Uchiha's, short temper. Anything could set her off, and when Skye was set off, people got broken bones from her wrath. (Seriously, when we had first started dating, shortly after I became the Keyblade Guardian, I forgot her birthday and was in the infirmary for two weeks waiting for my broken leg to heal.)

"Fine." She said. "Tell me THE SECOND you receive word from Ky about when he's coming home."

"Can do." Calder replied.

"No problem." Dresden said. Skye then left the hideout and went back to her house. Calder and Dresden resumed the conversation they were having before I came in. Unbeknownst to Skye, thanks to Calder and Dresden's quick thinking, I was at my home taking a shower and getting ready for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but OC's and certain jutsus

* * *

I got to the restaurant around 8:05 wearing my red dress shirt with my black suit and my matching red and black tie. One of the waiters on duty was waiting for me (no pun intended) and led me to the table where Skye was. To be honest, words couldn't even describe how beautiful she was. The only way I could describe her would be to say that she is more beautiful than Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love. (Thankfully, Aphrodite didn't hear that or I'd be in a world of hurt.) Skye looked drop-dead gorgeous with her scarlet-red hair curled over one shoulder while her green eyes were being brought out by her lavender dress. I stopped and stood where I was and admired her from afar, thinking how lucky I was that she was my girlfriend.

"Happy Anniversary, Skye." I said, sitting down. She looked up and her eyes got wide. I studied the menu and was about to decide on what to order when I heard a smack and felt sharp pain in my shoulder. "Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Kyden, why didn't you tell me that today was your Homecoming Day?" Skye asked. "I would have been at the village gate to welcome you with open arms." She continued on about how she was worried sick thinking that I had been captured by the Akatsuki, and-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down a bit, Skye." I said. "What's was that about the Akatsuki capturing me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, obviously trying to backpedal after her slip of the tongue.

"Oh, don't give me that bull on our anniversary." I said. "You said something about the Akats-MMPH!" In order to shut me up, she leaned across the table and kissed me.

After the restaurant, we headed to the park in the middle of the village for a midnight stroll when we found ourselves at the bench where I asked Skye out a few years ago. We sat down and she wanted to know all about my training. She asked me a question and I looked up at the night sky, thinking of an answer, when a shooting star flashed across the night sky. I turned to Skye and nudged her, saying "Look. A shooting star. Make a wish, Skye." She glanced up at the sky, thoughtfully, then closed her eyes and made a wish.

After the shooting star faded from the night sky, she fell asleep on my arm. There was a sense of peacefulness in the air. Not a single object was making a sound, even the night animals were silent. That's how I knew something was wrong. There's always some form of sound in the park. I only had time to nudge Skye before I felt the razor sharp prick of a kunai knife in the back of my neck.

"Are you the Keyblade Guardian?" A gruff voice behind me asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied. "Who wants to know?" I heard a thud and realized that Skye was on the ground, unconscious.

"Answer the question or the girl gets hurt."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's no need to get her involved in this." I said.

"Answer the question or the girl gets hurt. Are. You. The Keyblade Guardian?" The man asked again. I was deciding what course of action I should take when I heard the guy scream. I spun around and noticed that my attacker was lying face-down in a puddle of blood. A figure in black was standing over my attacker, holding two bloody white orbs in his hands. I couldn't see very well, but in the dim light it looked like my rescuer was none other than-.

"Dresden?" I asked. The person stared into my eyes, and with his free hand, put a finger up to his lips. I nodded, letting him know I understood his unspoken message, and he turned around and walked away. Confused, I gathered Skye's unconscious form in my arms and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to check up on Skye. I was still a little shaken-up about last night and wanted to know how she was doing. I knocked on her door and got no response, so I let myself in. I had just opened the door when, all of a sudden, a shuriken whizzed by my face.

"What the-?" I asked. I heard a scream and noticed that Skye flying in the air, her right hand curled into a fist. I had no time to block the attack, so when her fist connected with my body, I flew out of the doorway and hit the wall of the house across from her. She realized who she hit and ran to me just as my Shadow Clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. She walked back into the house and noticed that I was sitting on the sofa. She sat down beside me and I got down to business.

"What all do you remember from last night?" I asked.

"Well, I remember kissing you at the restaurant to shut you up," This earned a smile from me, which she returned. "Then we walked to the park where you saw a shooting star and I made a wish. I fell asleep on your arm, and the next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed a few minutes ago." Her side to the story added up to mine. After all, I've had a lot of death threats from different agents of the Heartless.

I could tell she was confused over what happened last night, so I promised to explain everything while taking her to her favorite clothing store. (Yeah, I know. Bad call. I had to say something though.) We started to head out when she went to her room. She came out fifteen minutes later wearing jeans and her favorite t-shirt with her kunai holster strapped to her hip. I pointed to it and raised one eyebrow in a questioning look.

"I just feel better with it on. Any objections?" She replied to my unspoken question. I raised my other eyebrow, but said nothing in objection. We continued on to the shopping center, only to find that her favorite store had closed. In fact, the whole shopping center was closed, including my favorite Converse shoe store where I got my special order TARDIS converses.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"E.V.E happened." A voice behind Skye and I replied. We turned around and found Dresden with a sort of mourning look on his face.

"What's an E.V.E?" Skye asked. "And what happened to your sharingan?" I looked at Skye and was about to tell her that nothing happened to his sharingan, when I got a good look at his sharingan. It had three dots around the outer edge, like a regular sharingan, and between each dot was a dragon jaw looking design. It looked pretty cool to be honest.

 _'Wait a moment.'_ I thought. _'A normal sharingan doesn't look like that. He must have awakened his…'_

"Mangekyou Sharingan." I muttered, finishing my thought out loud.

"What did you say?" Skye asked.

"You have the Mangekyou Sharingan, don't you?" I asked, focusing my full attention on Dresden.

"Yep." He replied. "I got it last night."

 _'How did he get it last night?'_ I wondered. _'Unless…'_

"So it _**was**_ you I saw last night. And those white orbs…" My voice trailed off, but rebounded as I realized what those white orbs were. "Those were that guy's EYES?!"

"Yep." He replied. "I got my Mangekyou Sharingan after realizing that the guy that attacked you and Skyler last night was my best friend before you came to the village. I took his eyes because I knew that he would have wanted me to have them."

"I'm sorry, Dresden." I said.

"It's fine." Dresden replied. "We grew apart when I started hanging out with you and Calder. One day, he went Rouge and I never heard from him since."

"Sorry to interrupt," Skye said. "But what's this about a guy attacking us last night, Kyden?" I cursed inwardly at myself, then launched into an account of the events that happened last night after she fell asleep on my arm.

"So, going back to your first question, Skyler" Dresden said after I was done explaining what happened last night. "While Kyden was off getting advanced training from Kakashi Sensei, this new corporation opened up called E.V.E. The company says that the initials stand for **E** conomic **V** isionary **E** valuation, or something along those lines. But Calder and I have a slightly different opinion on it."

"How _slightly_ different is this opinion of yours?" I asked.

"We'll show you. Come along, you two." Dresden replied as he started walking away. Skye looked at me skeptically, and I shrugged my shoulders and followed after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto/Kingdom Hearts

* * *

We ended up at the rendezvous point where I met up with Calder and Dresden yesterday. We walked in and found Calder analyzing little red X's on a map of the village.

"Knock, knock." I said, entering the hideout. Calder spun around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was us. "Why so jumpy?" I asked with my classic smirk.

"Well, you see,-"Calder began.

"You can tell us that later." Skye interrupted. "I think the more important question is: What's up with those little X's on the map?" While Calder was explaining to Skye what E.V.E's true purpose was, Dresden pulled me to the side and whispered a plan in my ear. I nodded when he was done and tuned back into Calder as he finished his explanation.

"Those red X's are for the businesses that E.V.E shut down." Calder explained, pointing at the map. "If I'm correct, they plan on putting training grounds down where the businesses used to be."

"That's good, right?" I asked. "So that the ninjas in the village have more areas to practice their battle techniques and jutsus, right?"

"That's where you're wrong, Kyden." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and noticed Kiba Sensei and Akamaru standing in the entry-way.

"Akamaru!" Skye exclaimed. She ran up to pet him while Calder, Dresden and I talked to Kiba Sensei.

"Kiba Sensei," I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Kakashi Sensei called Akamaru, Sakura, Saskue, Shikamaru and I to help you four take down E.V.E." He replied. "Kakasi Sensei had Ino and Sai do some 'digging' around and they found out that E.V.E actually stands for **E** very **V** illain's **E** ternity."

"It's an organization that eradicates all good ninja presence in a village and replaces them with rogue ninja." Saskue explained. We all turned, in surprise, in the direction that his voice came from. All we saw in response, though, was the glow of his eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"What?" Kiba Sensei smirked and asked Saskue. "Are you missing your rogue ninja days? The days where all of our class including Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee and Sai were prepared to kill you, except for Naruto who was doing all that he could do to bring you back to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Watch yourself, Kiba." Saskue replied. "I can take both you and Akamaru down, and you won't even know what happened." Kiba and Saskue glared at each other for a few seconds, until Kiba Sensei looked away with a scoff. "Once Shikamaru and Sakura get here, we'll start the briefing." Saskue said.

It took a while, but Sakura eventually arrived, and we started the briefing. We headed out that night to execute the mission. We decided that the E.V.E HQ would be infiltrated by two teams: Team Alpha (Kiba Sensei riding Akamaru, Sakura, Saskue and Shikamaru) and Team Omega (Calder, Dresden, Skye and I). Team Alpha would head in the main doors and attract the attention of the guards and rogue ninja so that Team Omega could infiltrate the sewers underneath the building and shut down E.V.E from the inside. What better way to take something down then to strike its heart?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Same as the other chapters

* * *

"Man!" Skye exclaimed once we had entered the sewers. "It reeks in here like-."

"Like a skunk after it ate an onion?" Dresden asked, cracking a smile.

"Guys, stop joking around. Focus on the mission." I said.

"Lighten up, man." Dresden said. "Just trying to lighten the mood, that's all."

"I don't care what you do, Dresden. Just focus on the mission. Calder, any enemies or traps up ahead?" I asked.

"I don't know about traps, but I don't see any enemies coming. I guess Team Alpha's doing their jobs." Calder replied.

"Dresden, can't your Sharingan locate traps?" I asked.

"Yeah, it can." Dresden replied sourly. "And I haven't seen any." We continued on in silence (it was either that or risk blowing the mission) for what felt like miles until we reached the end of the tunnel. We looked up and saw a ceiling hatch with a padlock on it, but with no way to get up to it.

"Well, what now?" Calder asked.

"I can unlock the hatch with Bonded Dragon, but I have no idea how to get the hatch down." I replied.

"Leave the hatch to me, Sweetie." Skye said. I summoned Bonded Dragon and pointed it at the lock. There was a faint *click* and the lock fell at our feet. Skye then pulled out five kunai knives, with trip wire attached to the handles, and threw them at the hatch. They stuck and Skye pulled with all of her strength. The latch swung open and a ladder fell down.

"Anyone want to volunteer as tribute?" I asked. No one responded, so I headed up the ladder followed by Calder and Dresden with Skye bringing up the rear. After crawling through air ducts, I came upon a grate. I opened it far enough so that I could see and found out that we were in a white hallway. I got up and held the grate open so that Calder, Dresden and Skye could join me.

"Hey, anyone know where Skyler went?" Calder asked, after walking down the hall for a few minutes.

"She probably heard Nature's Call." Dresden replied with a smirk.

"I'm serious, Dresden." Calder said. "I can't see her, even with my Byakugan." I spun around and noticed an open door behind Calder. I lunged after it, only to have it slam shut right in my face. I caught a glimpse of Skye's scarlet red hair before it closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Same

* * *

I pounded my fist in frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen. My team was supposed to meet with our sensei at the entrance with no complications. This was a MAJOR complication.

 _"Kyden."_ Kurama said. _"You mustn't let your emotions get control of you. I know Skyler was taken from you, but calm down."_

 _"Shut it, Kurama. I don't need any of your preaching. Go take a nap or something."_

 _"If you get too angry Kit, I come out. And when I come out, things get destroyed and people die."_ I said nothing in response. Kurama's presence faded and I heard Dresden calling my name.

"Kyden. Kyden, you with us?" Dresden asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"I said 'Are you with us?'" Dresden asked again. "We need you. You're our leader." I looked around and continued down the hallway.

We headed down the hallway for a while, until we heard Calder exclaim. Dresden and I spun around and noticed a trapdoor close before our eyes. Dresden bent over and started trying to pry the door open.

"Help me with this, Kyden!" He yelled, the veins in his arms popping out. "Don't just stand there. Help me!" I shook my head in sadness.

"It's no use. It probably sealed shut the second it closed." I said. Dresden stopped trying to pry the door open and glared at me with his Mangekyou Sharingan. (If looks could kill, I would have died right then and there.)

"Your best friend, who you've known your whole life, just got captured and is probably being tortured for information and you're doing NOTHING about it?!"

"Is that happening to Skye also?"

"I don't know. But you need to get your head out of wherever the hell it is and focus on what's happening around you. It's just like you told me in the sewer. _'I don't care what you do, just-_ '."

" _'Just focus on the mission.'_ I know, I know."

"So STAY FOCUSED." Dresden said. I cleared my head and continued on down the hallway until we came to a crossroads. I held up a fist, signaling for Dresden to stop, and peered around the corner. I saw two ninja talking while facing glass doors. I guess Dresden and I made it to the front entrance, but Team Alpha was nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except OC's, certain jutsus, and Keyblades that appear in this series

* * *

"O.K." I whispered. "Here's the pla-." I turned around and stopped mid-sentence as I noticed that Dresden was gone. (What in the world was going on? First, Skye gets captured, then Calder and now Dresden. Did someone know we were coming?)

"Looks like it's up to me to finish this mission." I said, while pulling out my mom's final present to me. (Normally, I don't wear hats, but this cap gave me a sense of peace while wearing it. Also, it can turn the wearer invisible.) I put it on and walked out into the lobby.

I walked up to the two ninjas that I saw earlier and crouched behind the desk and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Dude, have you seen the three brats that were captured?" The first guard asked.

"No. What about them?" The second one replied.

"Well, the boss took a look at of them, and told us that two of them are related, and they don't even know it!" The first guard started laughing at that.

"I heard that the boss has something _special_ planned for the girl." The second guard said, while looking at the first guard and wiggling his eyebrows. After that comment, I decided that I had heard enough. I popped up from behind the desk and slammed the two guard's heads together. They crumpled to the ground as I walked around the desk. I swiped the badge off of the first guard and saw that his name was Caboose. I glanced at the second guard's badge and saw that his name was Doughnut.

I continued down a hallway that I chose at random, only to find a dead end. I was about to turn around when a credit card reader jutted out of the wall. I swiped Caboose's badge through it and the credit card reader was replaced with a keypad. I glanced on the back of his badge and saw that a woman's name was written on it in Sharpie. The name was Shelia (I guess that was Caboose's wife's name.) and underneath it, written in parenthesis, was a number sequence: 743452. I put the code in and a door slid open. (Whoever the CEO of E.V.E is, he REALLY needs to get guards with an IQ higher than 10. Who writes their code on the back of their badge in Sharpie?) I walked through the door and what I saw stole my breath away.

I noticed that I was on a balcony overlooking a giant crowd of rogue ninja. I looked across the room and noticed another door open. A familiar man wearing a business suit walked out on the balcony. He stood on the edge of the balcony and surveyed the rogue ninja before heading back through the door. I sprinted after him and barely managed to squeeze through the door before it closed.

* * *

AN:One quick thing, I'm starting to get lazy in putting disclaimers, so I'm just gonna put one on the first chapter of my stories and it'll apply to the whole story.


	10. Chapter 10

I turned around, after breathing a sigh of relief, and noticed that I was in a giant laboratory. I saw the man I saw on the balcony finish up a song on an organ. (Hey, give a guy an organ and he's automatically 10x's creepier than he was before.) I glanced around the room and noticed eight pods on the wall above the organ. Seven of them were illuminated to reveal that Akamaru, Kiba Sensei, Sakura, Saskue, Shikamaru, Calder and Skye were unconscious.

"Welcome, Keyblade Guardian, to your funeral." The familiar man said, still facing the organ. "Or would you rather be called the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox?" I stood in silence, wondering how in the world he knew I was in here. I hadn't made a sound, nor had I taken my mom's ball cap off. "You're probably wondering how I know you're here." He continued on. "This organ doubles as a chakra monitor." He moved out of the way so that I could see the screen. "It alerts me whenever there's a chakra spike in the room. The Nine-tail's chakra level is over nine thousand."

"You're an agent of the Heartless. If you want the Keyhole, you've gotta go through me." I said while taking my mom's ball cap off, figuring that there was no use wearing it anymore.

"Wrong and wrong." The man replied with a shake of his head. "I'm not an agent of the Heartless and I don't want the Keyhole."

"If you're not an agent of the Heartless, then why did one of your lackeys ask me if I was the Keyblade Guardian last night in the park? By the way, thanks for ruining my Anniversary night!"

"You're _SO_ very welcome." He replied sarcastically. "And the reason why you were attacked last night was so that your Uchiha friend could unlock his Mangekyou Sharingan."

"So the reason why Skye and I were attacked last night was so that Dresden-?" I asked.

"So that Dresden could unlock his Mangekyou Sharingan. I just said that." He rubbed his temples as I smirked. This conversation is slowly turning in my favor.  
"So," I asked nonchalantly. "If you don't want the Keyblade, or the Keyhole for that matter, what do you want?"

"Oh, that's simple." He replied, turning around. His midnight black hair was combed over, revealing an intimidating set of sickly yellow eyes. "I want you." He said with a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Well," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and dropping into my battle stance. "If you want me that badly, come and get me."

"Before I do," he said, straitening up while lifting a finger in the air. "You're probably wondering 'Why? Why would Ohanzee, the most powerful man in the village, next to the Hokage, want me?'" I said nothing, wondering what Ohanzee's next move would be. He continued on. "Well, I'll tell you. You see, I have been-." He paused, searching for the right word. "Honored with the task of reviving the Akatsuki to their former glory before that upstart Madara Uchiha used them to start the Fourth Great Ninja War, only to have that be a front so that he could send the world into the ultimate Genjutsu: the Infinite Tsukuyomi." He smiled and spread his arms out. "Just imagine, the Akatsuki, restored with the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox as their leader."

"Sorry to burst your bubble." I said. "But it'll take more than a speech to make me turn my back on the village that took me in when I was Five."

"Well, then." Ohanzee said. "I'll have to test you."

"Test me how?" I asked.

"I want to see what you're made of." Ohanzee replied. "And the best way to do that is to make you fight your parents."


	11. Chapter 11

"My parents?" I asked, struggling to hold back the tears. "My parents are dead. They died twelve years ago. Thanks for reminding me, you bastard."

"You're welcome. And, FYI, your parents aren't dead. That's only what they wanted you to think."

 _"Kyden,"_ Kurama said. _"This is the guy who made me raze your birth village all those years ago."_

"So YOU'RE the son of a bitch that killed my parents. Oh, ho. Buddy, you've got Hell to pay."

"I just told you. They're not dead. They've been helping my organization take over countless villages and recruit rogue ninja." As Ohanzee was talking, I noticed three panels open up in the floor underneath the balcony that Ohanzee was on. "Percy, Annabeth. Come and teach your Jackass child the meaning of discipline."  
With that being said, lights came on over the left and right panels to reveal my mom and dad. I wanted to run up and hug them so bad, but I had to send that damn Ohanzee to the afterlife first.

 _"Kyden, take a good look at your parents."_ Kurama said.

 _"What about them?"_ I asked.

 _"They're like zombies. If you can kill Ohanzee, you could get them to come to their senses."_

 _"On it."_ I replied as my dad pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket. He uncapped it, and it grew into his choice weapon, Askalumos, or for those of you who don't understand Ancient Greek, Riptide. My mom drew her Celestial Bronze knife from its holster on her arm.

I summoned Bonded Dragon and willed it to split into Bond of Flame and Hidden Dragon as my dad surged forward with my mom trailing behind him. My dad started things off with a chop to my head, which I deflected with Bond of Flame easily. While my dad was occupying me, my mom slipped behind me and kicked my feet out from under me, causing me to lose my balance and fall on my back.

I slammed into the ground and got the wind knocked out of me. _"Kurama, could you possibly read my parent's moves before they do them?"_ I asked. Kurama shook his head no, and I zoned back into the battle to see that my dad had Riptide positioned right above my throat. I rolled out of the way and got back to my feet to see my dad pull Riptide out of the ground and nod to my mom. She nodded back and they rushed forward.

I quickly formed a plan in my head. (Sure, it was rushed, but hey I work best under pressure.) I performed my signature Shadow Clone jutsu right as my parents stabbed me in the heart. They pulled their weapons out as I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Well, that was short lived." Ohanzee said, turning around. He heard a *poof* and whirled back around to see me standing over my unconscious parents. "How?! How are you still alive?!"

"Simple," I said, turning around. "They stabbed my Shadow Clone. While they were confused, I came up behind them and hit them bolth in the back of the neck. Now face me, or do you have another damn attack dog to hide behind?"

"Are you sure your parents are down?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "You might want to double check." I turned back around to see that my parents were still unconscious. I was about to reface Ohanzee when a force, from out of nowhere, slammed into me. I flew into the wall so hard, I instantly blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

When I came to, I realized that I was in the eighth pod. I looked around and saw that Skye was to my right, unconscious. I looked away and jumped a little when I noticed Ohanzee staring at me.

"Comfy?" He asked, tapping on the glass.

"Let me out of here and I'll show you how 'comfy' I am." He smiled and shook his head while heading down to talk with my parents and a figure in Titan armor on the ground floor. I looked at the pod and realized that there was no way out. I was beat. I couldn't believe that this might be the night that I die. I always figured that I would grow old and die a peaceful death. I'd come so far, sacrificed so much… whoa. Talk about Déjà vu.

 _"No."_ I told myself. _"This can't be my end. Kurama, it's time."_

 _"Time for_ _that_ _mode?"_ Kurama asked.

 _"Yeah, baby."_ I replied. I summoned Bond of Flame and Hidden Dragon once again and broke free using my Cross Flame technique.

I landed on the ground floor with bits of broken glass at my feet. Ohanzee, my parents and the figure in the Titan armor looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces. Before any of them made a move, I charged at the figure in the Titan armor.

I started off with a couple of slashes to the guy's feet, but he dodged them with surprising speed. I leaped up in the air, hoping to land a double slash, when his left arm blocked my Keyblades. I looked into his eyes and saw a familiar pair of Mangekyou Sharingan.

Dresden grabbed my Keyblades and swung them, along with myself, with his free hand. I let go and flew into the wall with enough force to cause a trickle of blood to flow from the right corner of my mouth.

"You're beaten." Ohanzee said, placing his hands on his knees while sneering. "Give up this little charade and join me. Your parents and Dresden made the right choice."

"Give up?" I asked, rising up with my head down. I wiped the blood from my mouth and jerked my head up so that Ohanzee could see the fire in my eyes. "You see, the thing is" I said with a smirk. "I don't know the meaning of those words. You could beat me to within an inch of my life, and even then I wouldn't give up."

"That can be arranged." Ohanzee said, stroking his goatee.

"There's something else you should know about me, Ohanzee." I said. "I don't quit UNTIL THE FAT LADY SINGS!" My words reverberated around the room and revived Akamaru, Kiba Sensei, Shikamaru and Skye. Only Sakura and Saskue remained in a comatose state. "Calder, Dresden. Why don't you guys help me take this bastard down?"

"They can't help you!" Ohanzee said. "Dresden is under my control and I personally killed Calder with my bare hands." He snapped his fingers and my parents and Dresden joined him as the two guards I encountered earlier, Caboose and Doughnut, brought a cold, bloody, lifeless Calder between them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sorry to burst your bubble yet again, Ohanzee, but that's where you're wrong." I said while throwing a kunai knife at Dresden's head. "It's time to join the party guys." All of a sudden, Dresden and Calder disappeared in twin poofs of smoke and two logs fell to the ground with a clatter where they were standing.

"Boss," Doughnut said. "They used a Substitution jutsu."

"If those two were Substitutes, then where are the real ones?" Caboose asked.

"Heads up." I said while pointing upwards. They looked up, only to get knocked out yet again as Calder and Dresden fell on them.

"How?!" Ohanzee yelled. "How are you not dead?" He asked while pointing at Calder. "And how are you not on my side?" He asked while pointing at Dresden.

"We'll tell you." Dresden replied. "Calder and I heard all of the rumors that were being spread, so we decided to have a backup plan in case E.V.E decided to harm the Hidden Leaf village instead of help it."

"Everyone in the village, except for Skyler, knew that Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, sent Akamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba Sensei, Rock Lee, Sai, Sakura, Saskue, Shikamaru, Shino and my mother on a search-and-rescue mission to find Hinata and Naruto." Calder said.

"Kiba Sensei and Akamaru, along with Shikamaru were called back from the mission the day that I got back from the mission that Kakashi Senpai sent me on." I further explained. "Yesterday, Dresden told me that he and Calder were substitutions and the real ones had transformed into Sakura and Saskue."

"Well, then." Ohanzee said, started to get extremely pissed off. "I'll have to kill you two and all of your loved ones in order to get the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox on my side."

"That's not gonna happen." I said. "Calder and Dresden are gonna knock some sense into my parents and I'm gonna kill you. I told you earlier, you've got Hell to pay." I held my left hand in the center of my chest with my pointer and middle fingers pointing straight up.


	14. Chapter 14

**"Ninja Art: Nine Tail Transformation!"** I exclaimed as my body from the shoulders down were glowing pure white. When the white glow faded, I was wearing my Valor form clothes with nine red tails waving behind me. In my right hand was Bond of Flame. In my left hand was Hidden Dragon. "Calder, take my mom. Dresden, take my dad. Also, don't kill them, just get them to come to their senses."

"Can do." Calder replied.

"No problem." Dresden said as we charged forward. Calder veered to the left, Dresden veered to the right, and I stayed straight aiming for Ohanzee.

He was ready for me though. He snarled like a wild animal and sprung at me. I leaped into the air when he tried to trip me with his spear. I came down and tried to land a double slash on him, but he blocked my attack with his spear. We stood about a foot apart, weapons locked against each other in a battle of raw power. Eventually, I let go and leaped back a few feet. I performed various hand signs and exclaimed **"Fire style: Nova Flare jutsu!"** as I blew a massive fireball at Ohanzee. The fireball exploded when Ohanzee hit it with his spearhead, and it caused a harsh light to illuminate the room.

I ran forward and cut an X along Ohanzee's torso. He fell forward, clutching his cut body.

"Now guys!" I exclaimed while pointing Bond of Flame at Ohanzee. Calder and Dresden each pointed their weapons at Ohanzee and a beam of light came out of our weapons and concentrated on Ohanzee. He howled in pain as the beam of light enveloped him. When it faded, there was no trace of him, except for a little pile of ashes.


	15. Chapter 15

With Ohanzee dead, his control over my parents was released and they collapsed on Calder and Dresden. We didn't know what to do until we heard a robotic voice.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated. Self-destruct in thirty seconds. Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight." We realized what was going on and rescued Akamaru, Kiba Sensei, Shikamaru and Skye and teleported out of the E.V.E HQ as the robot voice said "Three, Two, One, Zero." ***KABOOM!***

We ended up on a cliff overlooking E.V.E Headquarters. I transformed back into my normal clothes as Skye embraced me in a bear hug and gave me a kiss. Calder and Dresden high-fived each other as Kiba Sensei and Shikamaru filled my now conscious parents in on my life in the Hidden Leaf village. Akamaru was bouncing around, barking for joy.

The next day was perfect. My parents hung out with Calder, Dresden, Skye and I, so that they could meet each other properly. We ended up on the stone face cliff overlooking the village.

"What's wrong, Kyden?" My mom asked, seeing the troubled look on my face.

"I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling that Ohanzee is still alive somewhere."

"Well, if he ever comes back," My dad said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "We'll be ready for him. All six of us."

With my dad having said that statement, there was an unspoken agreement in the group. My parents, Calder, Dresden, Skye and I became Team Kyden and we would be ready for whatever evil would threaten the safety of the Hidden Leaf village and the people within it.


End file.
